<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une fugue heureuse by Jean_G</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164329">Une fugue heureuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_G/pseuds/Jean_G'>Jean_G</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Fluff, Fugue, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Landscape, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_G/pseuds/Jean_G</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercure fugue.<br/>Il a besoin d'air neuf.<br/>De nouveaux paysages.<br/>De nouvelles rencontres.</p><p>Tant pis pour son tuteur.<br/>Il était pas cool de toute façon.</p><p>Chaque chapitre peux être lu individuellement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une fugue heureuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les êtres humains sont des créatures imparfaites, trop passionnées, trop impulsives . . . trop humaines.</p><p>On peut alors se demander pourquoi tant d'espèce ont des modes de vie et de pensées si communs à ceux des être humains.<br/>
La réponse la plus communément admise est que l'humanité est une maladie. Elle se répand chez les êtres conscients comme une vilaine grippe. Ils se mettent à espérer, à s'impliquer, à se prendre la tête, à se battre.<br/>
Mais si vous voyagez un peu et savez voir le monde sans artifice, vous saurez croire le sage qui prétend que toutes ces choses considérées comme humaines vont en réalité de paire avec la conscience.</p><p>Mercure était un petit garçon bleu de bientôt septs ans qui venait de fuguer de chez son tuteur. "De toute manière il ne s'occupe jamais de moi et il est méchant" se disait-il.<br/>
Mercure était un enfant très curieux et il avait décidé d'aller voir là où il était jamais allé. Fonçant tête baissée, il était monté dans un train de marchandises plein de bottes de foins. Le bout des tiges le piquait à travers son sweat à capuche, ce n'était pas très confortable pour dormir. De toutes manières il n'avait pas sommeil. Sa fugue encore vivace dans son esprit lui faisait encore trembler les mains.<br/>
Le bambin préféra donc passer le temps en regardant son nouveau compagnon se faufiler entre les bottes de foin. C'était un chat noir au poil lustré dont balançait doucement la queue. Il ne su pas quand il s'était endormi mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le soleil du matin illuminait la paille dorée et une odeur de champ s'échappait de l'ouverture. Mercure sauta sur le bord et se faufila dehors, vers le toit.</p><p>Le train avait roulé toute la nuit et s'était éloignée de la ville. Il filait désormais entre les champs. Mercure s'assit sur le bord du wagon et commença à sortir sa dernière barre de céréales chocolatée. Une couverture de brume matinale couvrait la terre et formait un océan de coton blanc d'où surgissait d'occasionnelles collines de calcaire appelées mogotes. Le chat vint lui tenir compagnie sur le toit et il failli lui donner un morceau de sa barre chocolatée. Au lieu de ça, il le gratouilla derrière les oreilles, lui donnant un poisson encore frétillant dont les écailles luisaient au soleil.<br/>
Mercure mangea sa barre de céréales en compagnie d'un chat,  regardant la brume s'élever et se dissiper, heureux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>